Ranma Saotome (Warrior of the Mind)
Appearance Personality Ranma seems to be a very simple person at first but he is more complex than most people realize. He has a somewhat rough personality due to his long time on the road with his father. If Ranma had listened to everything Genma had told him he would probably be as bad as his father. However, early on Ranma learned to filter out most of Genma's bad advice and only really remember the important stuff. Ranma does have Chronic foot in mouth disease. He has never learned when it is a good time to shut up. Especially when dealing with Akane he always seems to say one word too many. Ranma is very honorable and honest. Not always honest with his feelings but honest on most everything else. He never had many friends growing up so he is fiercely loyal to ones that he does have. He does tend to be insulting even when he doesn't mean to be. Growing up with his father the only way he had to express himself was through wisecracks and fighting. These are the only ways he knows, but he is improving with his exposure to Nerima. After killing ( ) Ranma was wracked by guilt even though he was being controlled at the time as what he truly had remorse for is the fact that he couldn't prevent it from happening in the first place. Due to this Ranma became stoic and rarely shows emotion. He demonstrates unfaltering drive to fix this mistake while expressing that he was growing tired of fighting in general. He is intensely bitter and resentful toward W.I.S.E for attempting to turn him into a Tavoo and hates them for causing Psyren in the first place. His primary motivation is stopping them. Tatsuo who is going through the same thing help aid Ranma through his grief causing the two to become close. Tormented by the death of innocent by his hand Ranma has developed an acute appreciation for life and realizing he no longer suited to be a warriors Ranma heeds his calling and becomes a healer to do everything within his power to protect people from being killed. This is the defining characteristic of Ranma embracing his curse. He holds his own existence cheap and carries in his heart a grievous guilt that prevents him from becoming emotionally close to the people around him and compels him to play up his more awkward traits to create the façade of a ditzy nurse. Soft-spoken, serene and humble, Ranma is always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing. He carries himself with an air of amicable temperance, politely conversing with the people he encounters and freely giving his meager services to those who need a hand. Ranma doesn't hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to shield those around him and often attempts to diffuse contentious situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness. These traits lead those unfamiliar with Ranma to view him as ineffectual or easily exploitable, but more perceptive people become aware in short order that his gift for placatory eloquence and veiled redirection of disagreeable situations suggest a deep wisdom belied by his extremely cheerful and eccentric nature. Despite renouncing the Warrior’s path and taking up the mantle of a healer. Ranma has kept up with his training as it is needed to utilize his abilities to its fullest. Even with his prodigious skill, Ranma refrains from wielding his great combat strength for his own sake, only for the well-being of others when words fail to appease. Synopsis PSI Abilities Burst Enhanced Combat Type – As a result of his martial arts training Ranma is capable of surrounding the entirety of his physical entity in a membrane of highly pressurized Burst energy. This superficial coating functions as an extremely dense yet flexible protective barrier that is considerably resistant to the majority of external forces, drastically minimizing both the harmful effects of opposing abilities and their resultant injuries. Burst Energy Manipulation – As a result Ryoga’s training in Chi manipulation he is able to generate and manipulate Burst energy itself. As a result, the possible applications aren’t nearly as numerous and diversified as the widely encompassing Telekinesis, but what is lost in subtlety is gained in sheer power. Ranma thus cannot perform complex telekinetic operations, like the manipulation of matter and energy at an atomic level, being limited to more basic applications. But these are performed with overwhelming power. *'Concussive Blasts' – Ranma is capable of releasing Burst energy over a specific target area causing great damage, repelling targets and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Cure - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms, explicitly Burst and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst. However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Despite being noted as a complex concept that few are able to grasp, Ranma appears to be a prodigy in regards to Cure as he was not only able to quickly replicate but also implement what he had only experienced recently, without any specific instruction or prior knowledge pertaining to the fundamentals of PSI. He claims this feat was only possible because the ability had already been previously performed on himself upon on a prior occasion by Ian. However while Ranma is knowledgeable in first aid, cpr (both of which he did do in the manga), physical therapy, meditation (also seen in manga both in the form of prayer and while sitting upside down), massages (again seen in the manga multiple times; once even during a battle), pressure points/shiatsu/Moxibustion for their more common healing purposes, teaching (very important to prevent causing harm), etc he received training from Tofu and later Cologne to extend his knowledge as well as his practical application of it. Heaven Canceller (冥土帰し(ヘヴンキャンセラー) Meido Gaeshi (Hevun Kyanserā), lit. "Rescuer from the Other World") – After extensive training Ranma is able to expand the range of his cure into a dome-like shape in which he has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside, making the him a Free Modification Human (改造自在人間 Kaizō Jizai Ningen). Ranma can manipulate anything within the territory, such as people, cannonballs, and ships, in what is described as a "surgical" manner. As such, while within the dome, he is capable of telekinesis, pseudo-teleportation and even telepathy. Through this ability, Ranma can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift, move or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch minds. The ability gets its name from the fact that it’s more powerful application of Cure and thus can also be applied for medical purposes. Heaven Canceller is described as having "miraculous" properties, having the ability to heal practically any sickness or injury, even if it is terminal. Unfortunately this ability has numerous weaknesses the first of which is the fact that it’s an advanced application of healing so powerful that it can distort God's rules means that it requires extensive medical knowledge in order to be utilized to its full potential. While it’s healing abilities are great it cannot bring back the dead, patients must be brought to Ranma alive in order for him to heal them. A major drawback to the ability is that it requires a lot of concentration and stamina to perform. Though this can be overcome by decreasing the range of the dome. Regeneration: Along with healing multiple people, he progressed far enough to regrow lost limbs. According to Fuu he is at a level where he can regenerate body parts and organs except for the heart and brain. Rise Almighty - As Ranma is a very experienced fighter it is natural that he would be good at Rise as he was able to fight evenly with Tatsuo without even knowing Rise. Using this form to supplement his already considerable skills in martial arts, which prior to any knowledge of the existence of psychic abilities made him a daunting foe Ranmaa has been described as comparable to Herb. Trance Shingan (Minds Eye) - Ranma’s Sixth Sense has evolved to to full Clairvoyance with all the abilities associated with it. He is able to see up to several kilometers, ignoring solid objects. With these "eyes of the soul", he can see what is happening elsewhere, in other places, as if his eyes were crossing the walls. Trance Force - The Trance waves the Ranma produces are so strong that he can use them to bring to form a strong telepathic force and use it to battle other opponents. Nova Power Amplification - The most basic and advantageous benefit of engaging this technique is the instantaneous acceleration of the user's powers to well beyond their normal limits, during which Ranma's body and clothing transform a brilliant white as his physical existence transcends into an entity of pure PSI. With this substantial increase in power, Ranma is able to upgrade the entirety of the fundamental aspects of his abilities to the level that can easily overwhelm an Illumina infused Star Commander. However, maintaining this technique for prolonged periods places tremendous stress on the individual's brain, initially causing them to bleed profusely from the eyes and the nose but inevitably proving fatal if persisted. *'Boundary Expansion': When activating Nova while Heaven Canceller is already in effect, the dimension in which it inhabitants undergoes a significant and rapid period of growth, increasing in size many times over in a matter of mere moments. The suddenness of this expansion is capable of catching an adversary off guard, thus making it a much simpler task to ensnare them within the confines already under the affects of Ranma's influence. Notes Ranma’s ability are the result of combining aspects of Ageha Yoshina and Oboro Mochizuki Heaven Canceller is based off of Ope Ope no Mi. Ranma’s final personality transition is based off of a combination of Himura Kenshin, Kyoshiro Mibu, and Shizuka Marikawa Category:Warrior of the Mind